1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure, and more particularly to a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Description of Related Art
The LCD has been widely applied nowadays to replace the cathode ray tube display. Along with the improvement of the semiconductor technology, the LCD has advantages such as low power consumption, light weight, high resolution, high saturation and long lifespan and has been widely applied in all sorts of electronic products having a display function. In daily life, the LCD may be applied in electronic devices such as the LCD screen of a notebook computer, a laptop computer and an LCD TV. In teaching, the LCD may be applied in an electronic whiteboard.
Generally speaking, the notebook computer, the LCD screen or the LCD TV is configured to display image and has high requirements for color exhibition, so the design is made mainly in consideration of the image contrast, resolution and the liquid crystal response speed. The electronic whiteboard is generally configured for teaching, so the design is focused on the display brightness. According to the above description, in the situations (for example, classroom or conference room) where the display image and the teaching are both required, the LCD TV and the electronic whiteboard need to be configured accordingly. Due to the different design requirements, the LCD TV and the electronic whiteboard cannot replace each other, so the cost and room must be spent for purchasing and accommodating the display devices which are similar but different.